


Lay Us Down, We're In Love

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fingering, Just Sex, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, its just quick fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Just sex. Really lame cuddly smut...probably really bad...but I tried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Us Down, We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/gifts).



> I hope it's not too terrible. . .love you bb! :)

"Hello, Dean"

  
Cas' deep husky voice breaks the silence in the room.  
Dean had gotten home early from work and decided to wait for Cas upstairs...and apparently fell asleep.

"Heya, Cas"

Dean yawned and stretched his body out on their king sized bed. He patted the spot next to him encouraging his partner to join him. Dean felt the bed dip, the room was too dark to see but he could feel the warmth radiating off of Cas' body. Cas patted around trying to find exactly where Dean was and snuggled up against his sleepy lover.

"How was work, babe?" Dean asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

"It was work. And tiring. I missed you." He kissed the crook of Dean's neck sucking a light bruise into the skin, maneuvering his body as close to Dean's as possible. Dean let's out a soft moan, rolling onto his side and wrapping a leg around his angel's hip. To Dean's surprise Cas was completely stripped of clothing, which was exciting.

"Dean, you have to much clothing on...I don't like it...I want to feel you against me..."

Dean hurriedly got up and stripped his boxers, reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the room, he could see the outline of Cas' toned body and the whites of his eyes. He smiled and quickly got back on the bed, straddling his love.

He bent down for a kiss, Cas bit and sucked at his lip, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer to his chest. His hands gently massaged as he trailed down Dean's sides to his waist. Soft moans escaped his lips against Cas', earning him a satisfied grin from Cas.

"I love hearing you, Dean." His voice lower from arousal, he moved his hand to caress Dean's ass. "You have the perfect ass"

He bites and sucks at Dean's neck, their erections growing as they continued. Dean ground down against Cas searching for friction. With this Cas gently rubbed over Dean's hole. Teasing the muscle, asking permission to continue. Dean moaned and ground harder against Cas. He stopped for a second to reach for the lube, Dean whimpered at the loss of touch.

"Patience, love."

Cas lubed up his fingers and began working open Dean with one finger, gently pulling and massaging the muscles open. Dean began to fuck himself back onto Cas, whining "more, please more."  
Cas added another finger and another until Dean had taken all four of Cas' fingers. With his free hand he gently tugged at Dean's leaking dick, giving him some of the friction he wanted so badly.

"Babe, I want you, please, fuck me, babe, fuck me." Dean moans out as Cas started pumping and finger fucking him in sync.

"You sound so beautiful, love, so hot."

Cas slowly pulled out his fingers, earning him another whimper from Dean at the loss. He quickly lubed up his cock and lined his dick up with Dean's hole. Dean greedily sat back on it, until he felt Cas completely fill him. Both of them let out a moan. Breathing heavily, Cas grips onto Dean's hips keeping his pace steady.  
Dean was never a patient one. Tried to go as fast as possible when ever he was in control. Cas slowed him down, making him enjoy it, drawing it out.

He pulled Dean in for a kiss and let their pace get faster.  
Dean's moans got louder, Cas' grip loosened and their pace now sporadic as the got closer to the edge. Cas dug his nails into Dean's back, dragging them down to his hips. The feeling pushed him over the edge and his ass tightens around Cas' dick pulling Cas over with him. Dean moans lustfully as he feels himself being filled falling forward onto Cas, cuddling into him. Even sweaty and dirty, he loves the contact. Cas pulls Dean closer and kisses his forehead.

"I love you, Dean"

"I love you, Cas"

They laid snuggled together until morning where Dean woke sticky and a little sore, but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, tell me all the things. :)


End file.
